Hostess
by sairesa
Summary: AU FemTsuna 1827 Tsuna works as a hostess at a club with one goal in mind: Make Hibari Kyoya my regular.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Amano Akira

"Not again Tsuna," Reborn sighed.

Tsuna looked up at Reborn with her big brown eyes, tears threatening to overflow. "I didn't mean to! I was trying my best!"

Reborn just sighed again. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't fire her. This was a hostess bar for god's sake! How was he suppose to make money off of someone who was so clumsy? But he could answer that question himself. She had an untapped amount of potential. He'd seen it for himself on a few occasions. No matter how many drinks she spilled on the customers, no matter how bad she sang, one look at the customer with those large teary eyes and they forgave her for everything. They never asked for her again, but they never took out their anger with her clumsiness out on the club, which was why she was still here. It also helped that she had petite, attractive body with long brown hair that looked unbelievably good messy. Her personality was the clincher to the overall picture. She was kind, caring, and a good listener.

But that wasn't good enough anymore.

"Tsuna, you know that I've forgiven you many times for disrupting the customers' entertainment, but this is one too many. He was one of the higher class customers we almost never have. I'm sorry, but...you're fired," Reborn told her with regret in his voice.

Tsuna's tears finally spilled over. "Please Reborn, give me one more chance! I..I don't have anywhere else to go! If I can't keep this job, I'll be kicked out onto the streets!" Tsuna begged.

"...Tell you what. I'll give you one more chance, but only one. I'm going to give you a challenge. If you can make _Him_ take you out on a paid date or make him a regular patron of this place, you can keep your job," Reborn smirked at Tsuna. From the first day Hibari had walked into his club, he'd wanted to make him a regular patron, but no matter what girl he sent his way, she wasn't good enough for him. Reborn was sure that if anyone could make Hibari a regular patron, it would be his no-good Tsuna.

"I'll do it! Thank you so much! But, who do I have to make my regular?" Tsuna asked with slight fear after seeing a familiar glint in the eyes of her boss that always meant trouble.

"Him, Hibari Kyoya," Reborn looked past Tsuna to the man sitting behind her, waiting to be placed at a table.

Tsuna turned around and stared with wide eyes. Everyone knew who Hibari Kyoya was. His was one of the richest business men around after all. He owned a company that had something to do with special boxes. Every hostess wanted him to take her on a paid date, but it never happened. He was never satisfied with the girl he was given. He was handsome with his slightly longer black hair and beautiful cold gray eyes. He wasn't known to be very talkative, but the girls didn't mind. They just wanted to be around him in the off chance he decided he liked one of them enough to date them.

This was going to be impossible. She knew her weakness well and she didn't have a prayer at making _The_ Hibari Kyoya her customer. But she needed to. She truly had nowhere else to go. This was the only job willing to keep her and she was barely making ends meat as it was. She drew whatever courage she had left, placed a soft smile on her face and walked up to her waiting challenge.

"Hello sir, I'm Tsuna. Would you care to join me for a drink?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello sir, I'm Tsuna. Would you care to join me for a drink?"

Tsuna kept her smile in place as Hibari looked her up and down. He must have been okay with what he saw because he accepted her offer with a nod, stood up, and followed Tsuna to a table in the corner. Tsuna managed to walk to the table without tripping on anything, a feat she could count being able to do on one hand.

"So far, so good," Tsuna thought.

They took a seat at the table. Now her real job started. "What would you like to drink?" Tsuna inquired.

"Red wine," the businessman replied simply.

Tsuna waved for a waiter and asked for two glasses of red wine.

"Aren't you going to ask me who I am?" Hibari inquired.

"That was impolite of me, but I already know who you are. Practically everyone does. You're Hibari Kyoya, a businessman. Although, beyond that, I don't know much else."

He gave a nod telling her she was correct. It was at this point that the drinks arrived and they ordered their meals.

The waiters left with their orders and the couple sat together in silence. Hibari sipped his drink while Tsuna watched him intently. At first he seemed cold, distant, and indifferent, but she could feel there was much more to him than that. She was snapped out of her reverie when she noticed Hibari staring back at her.

"You're different from the other hostesses in this place. Usually, the other girls are all over me by now."

"Yes, I know how the other hostesses are, but I don't find that kind of behavior to be my style."

"Hmmm," was Hibari's only response to her answer.

There was another break in the conversation. For some reason, she felt more nervous with this customer than she did on her first day of work. To break up the silence, Tsuna thought of another activity they could participate in. "So, did you want to do karaoke?" Tsuna asked.

"No," Hibari said simply.

"Oh well, one less thing for me to mess up," Tsuna thought, relieved. Singing wasn't one of her strong points.

After that, Tsuna tried many times to carry on a conversation with Hibari until she realized why he didn't talk so much. He liked silence better. She told her observations to Hibari, "You like silence better, don't you? A man of few words, but that's not a bad thing."

"Yes, I do. But it seems silence isn't appreciated anymore."

"I wouldn't say that. I think people just aren't comfortable enough with each other to sit in silence anymore. People only know how talk. The ability to listen to someone else talk is becoming a lost art."

Hibari gave her a look she didn't know how to interpret until he spoke, "I agree." It was a look of praise.

Tsuna was saved from trying to find another topic of conversation with the arrival of their food. She tried to help the waiters by making room on the table. In the process of making space, she swiped Hibari's glass, making it spray all over the businessman. Tsuna stared in horror at him for a moment before grabbing a napkin and rushing to Hibari's side.

"I'm so sorry Hibari! Oh... I knew this would happen! It always does! I'm so sorry!" Tsuna continued her string of apologies as she gently wiped away the wine on his face. As she wiped, she noticed Hibari was just staring at her and not saying or doing anything. She looked into Hibari's eyes. Her monologue was cut short when her breathe caught in her throat. His eyes were looking at her with an intense emotion she couldn't place. For some reason it made her blush harder. Quietly she finished wiping his face, laid the napkin in his hand, and sat back down in her own seat.

"I'm sorry. If you mix soap and hydrogen peroxide on the stains and let it soak before washing your clothes, the stains should come out. You probably want to leave now. I'll pay for your meal." Tsuna's eyes watered at the thought of her failure at her last chance to keep her job.

"I'd rather stay and eat my meal. I'm fully capable of paying for it," Hibari countered, while he finished wiping his shirt with the napkin.

"Eh?" Tsuna was shocked by his response. No one was willing to stay with her after committing such a huge mistake.

Instead of repeating himself, Hibari laid the napkin on the table and immersed himself in eating his meal. After a few moments of gaping, Tsuna took his lead and started eating her own meal. The conversation was light after the incident. Tsuna made a few comments about the meal and inquired about Hibari's. After the meal was finished, Hibari removed himself from the table. Tsuna did the same.

"It was nice meeting you, Hibari," Tsuna said politely.

"Thank you for your company," Hibari answered. He paid his his bill and left. As Tsuna watched him leave, she couldn't help but hope that she would see him again, not only because her job depended on it, but because she truly wanted to talk more with him. Reborn came up behind her and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "He'll come back."

"I hope so," Tsuna said wistfully.


	3. Chapter 3

Reborn had been watching Tsuna and Hibari throughout their first dinner together. They seemed to be getting along well, up until she spilled the drink. This happened to be the moment Reborn was waiting for. The relationship was pivotal on this moment. If Tsuna did what she did every time she caused an accident, Hibari was doomed. Each time, Tsuna's large, watery brown eyes, and the way her lower lip would tremble would be enough to break down any angry customer into instant forgiveness. When Hibari continued the dinner and only took his leave afterwards, Reborn was sure Tsuna had him in the bag.

That's why, when two days passed without seeing Hibari again, he wasn't worried.

After four days, Reborn started to doubt himself and Tsuna started to look anxious.

Six days and Reborn was trying to think of a way to help Tsuna after he fired her. He really didn't want to, but it was what was best for the business. He observed that Tsuna looked like she'd lost all hope.

On the seventh day, Reborn's worries were wiped away when Hibari walked through his door and asked for the girl he no longer needed to fire.

"I would like to request the company of Ms. Tsuna."

Tsuna was brought out and when she saw that Hibari was her requester, her jaw dropped.

"Hibari," Tsuna greeted quickly.

"Tsuna," Hibari responded.

"Shall we?" Tsuna said, leading Hibari to a table.

Tsuna seated them at a table in the back so as to provide them with more peace and quiet. As they sat down, Tsuna took in Hibari's appearance. He was dressed in a black suit with a purple undershirt and a black tie. Handsome was the first word that came to her mind. They ordered their drinks and meal before Tsuna started a conversation. "I'm surprised to see you again, after what I did," Tsuna said, blushing at the embarrassing memory.

"The stains washed out with the mixture you recommended," Hibari told her.

"Good, I'm glad. After the first two times I did that to the customers, I figured I should know how to fix it."

Hibari's eyebrow raised at that, "It happens that often?"

"About every other customer that I have, yes." Tsuna wasn't about to admit that with the other customers, it was either her singing or the food landing on them that also drove her customers away.

"I'm surprised you still have a job here."

"Me too actually. The customers always forgive me and pay for our meals even though they were inconvenienced. They've never complained to the boss about me. Come to think of it, I wonder why that is?"

"I think I know why," Hibari said with a slight grimace.

"Really? Why?" Tsuna asked innocently with wide brown eyes, her head tilted at an angle.

Hibari shook his head, "Nevermind."

Tsuna pouted, "Thats not fair Hibari."

Hibari smirked and that simple action made Tsuna's stomach flutter with butterflies.

"A-Anyways, I read in the paper that your company was having trouble against one of your rivals. Is that true?"

Hibari's smirk turned into a frown. "Mukuro likes to think he has me where he wants me. Little does he know, I could crush his company whenever I felt like it. But, a little competition his healthy."

"Mukuro is the name of the president of the Mist company, right?"

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about work."

"Okay, is there something else you want to talk about?" Tsuna asked.

Hibari seemed to think for a minute before asking her another question. "Why do you work here?"

"That's because...every other place I worked at, I was fired," Tsuna flushed red again at her confession.

"Aaah, your clumsiness got you in trouble," Hibari supplied.

Tsuna was sure she turned even redder than she was before with his talk about one of her flaws. "Yes, it gets me into trouble more than you might think."

The smirk was back on Hibari's face. Tsuna worked up the courage to ask the one question that had been plaguing her since the beginning of their dinner together. "Hibari, may I ask you a question?"

Hibari nodded his consent.

"Why did you ask for me again?"

Hibari took so long to answer the question, Tsuna thought wasn't going to answer it. But (H)e did; although, it sounded reluctant on his part. "I enjoyed your company."

Tsuna was incredibly happy to hear this and smiled in response to his answer. It was about this time that their food was served. Tsuna was about to try and help the waiters once again when Hibari stopped her. "Let me, we don't want another accident to happen."

Tsuna agreed, flushing red once again, understanding that his words were meant to tease her, not scold her. The meal was quiet while they ate, just like their first meal together. After they finished eating, Hibari excused himself from the table.

"Have a wonderful evening," Tsuna said in farewell.

"Until next time," Hibari slightly bowed his head after paying for the bill, left.

"Until next time," Tsuna whispered happily to herself.


End file.
